Boys night out
by Immortal lovex
Summary: Kol takes Stefan,Damon,Elijah,Kluas,Matt ,Jeremy and Tyler out to a nightclub in new york! without any girls but some how as the boys get drunk and get up to some crazy things. The girls find out and try to find their boyfriends and ex boyfriends but well they find them in time before any hearts and trust get broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy night out**

Me, Damon, Jeremy, Tyler, Elijah, Klaus, Stefan and the human blood bag Matt all went out for drinks at a new nightclub up in New York. We all had it with the girls they always want something from us and their never and I mean never happy. "Why are we here again?" Tyler asked as he looked at all the young girls running to the dance floor laughing away. "Because we having girl troubles" Klaus said as he picked up his glass and then started to drink his vodka. Stefan looked more happy than ever, he wanted to dance and meet some of the girls out in the club, maybe after breaking up with Elena he might have find his fun side again.

"Let's dance!" a young girl said as she was standing beside the table, looking over at Stefan he started to smile and got of his chair and took hair by the hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "Damon why are you so sad?" I asked with a little evil smile across my face. "Well I and Elena have been dating after she broke up with my brother and now I can't help but think she wants me to be more like my little brother." Klaus started to laugh at what Damon had to say, mostly because he didn't like the fact that Elena was with Damon at all. He was more of a Stefan guy than a Damon.

Elijah walked away from the table and started to go on to the dance floor to dace and that's when I saw her, it was Katherine dancing on the Table next to the dance floor. How did she find us? I don't know, thank good it was only Katherine because if the girls found us they would go half crazy. Elijah was on the table beside Katherine dancing, I couldn't believe my big brother was starting to have some fun for once and he looked much happier than ever.

After an hour at the dance floor, I was sitting around video the crazy night, I didn't want to do anything stupid and lose Bonnie forever, so I just had some drinks and videoed the night away. Tyler was with Jeremy and 2 other girl having shoots at the bar, as Stefan was on the dance Floor making out with some blood girl and Klaus drinking Blood from dance some girl he just meet at the bar and Elijah was with Katherine still dancing on the table and Matt? I'm not really sure where Matt is maybe we lost him.

"What your name? My name is Lilly" the girl said as she started to pull him into the bathroom. "my name is you don't need to know for the night babe" Stefan said as he pushed her to the wall and started to kiss her, as she started to pull his top of. "Wait, wait do you have a girlfriend?" the girl asked but before Stefan could answer her question she started to kiss him again, it was almost like she didn't really care.

"Why are you here?" Katherine shouted, she wasn't sure if Elijah heard her, as the music was too loud. "I am having a boy's night and what about you?" he asked as he stopped dancing and she looked at her on the table, dancing away with no care in the world. She stopped dancing and walked over to him and started to whisper into his ear. "Well I am keeping an eye on you" she said and then Elijah started to dance again.

"I have never had sex in car before." Jeremy said as he started to laugh, I am pretty sure that Jeremy was upset with the fact that Bonnie dumped him for me and he started to feel like we was showing of and putting it in his face that we was together. "Aw you're so cute Jeremy; you're like a little baby." The naked girl said beside him. "Well now I have anyway" Jeremy said as he pulled his jeans up and looked at the girl, but for some reason he didn't feel happy or even glad that he was trying to move on from Bonnie. (MY GIRLFRIEND) all the boys ended up back at the table they started with after 5 hours at the night club. "Maybe we should try a different nightclub and where my brother Kol?" Damon asked me, he looked angry nearly because he forgotten his little brother. "His fucking some girl in the toilets!" Jeremy shouted as he tried to sit down but he was way too drunk.

"Let's go to a strip club!" Tyler and Jeremy shouted with their drunken self's.

Spaying time with the girls:

"Matt where are you?" Elena asked. "Your where? A nightclub?" Elena said as she looked over at Bonnie as started to drive. "Matt we are on our way to nightclub." Bonnie shouted as she heard Matt say ok. "Why would Stefan even be at a nightclub?" Elena shouted as she turned around to see Caroline laughing at her. "Don't you mean Damon?" Caroline asked once she stopped laughing. "I said Damon!"


	2. Chapter 2

Damon was looking around the nightclub for girl he could feed on. He had his vampire teeth and eyes all out for everybody to see but it didn't matter, because Klaus compelled everybody tonight to have fun. Now everybody could see the part side of Stefan which was very fun to say. Anyway I put my iphone at Damon as he walked over this girl she had short black in a style of a boob and she had beautiful chocolate skin, her lips was perfect they wasn't too small or big they was just right and her body was covey, she had a chest and then a small waist but she also had just the right size of an ass. She was most man's dream to get with. "Hi my name is Damon, what's your babe?" he said as he danced his way over to her and her friends.

She started to smile when she saw his nice blue eyes, as the lights in the club shined on him. "My name is Ashleigh" she said as she moved a little closer to him, so he could see her amazing body clearly. "I and my friends are having boy's night and we would love if it you joined us." Damon whispered into her ears but he also pointed at his friends. "Sure that sounds like fun!" she shouted over the music, she walked over to her friends and told them if they wanted to come, they could and so they did.

"I well be back, just looking for my brother." Damon said as he walked away from the group of girl's and into the toilets. Nobody was in there from what he could see, but from what, he could hear a girl was getting lucky. She was screaming "OH GOD!" way too much and that's when he heard. "Call me daddy!" Damon knew it was Stefan from the sounded of his voice, he tried not laugh at his little brother but needed him to stop, so they could go to the strip club "Daddy Stefan can pretty pleas come out of the toilet and stop fucking this girl!" as he finished shouting, he couldn't hold it in anymore he had to laugh at his brother dirty ways.

The toilet door opened wide and there was Stefan, pulling his jeans back and laughing at his big brother joke."Whos the girl?" Damon asked with a smile on his face. "I don't know. I just wanted to fuck, it's not like I'm looking for girlfriend." Stefan said as he started to do his hair, Damon slowly walked into the Toilet and saw the young girl trying putting her dress back on, but she was drunk that she was finding it hard. "Do you need help with that?" Damon asked but before they could even answer, Damon was feeding on her; she was screaming but not in bad way it was almost like she liked and it felt good to her. Tell he sucked all the blood out of her. "I didn't mean to kill your new friend" Damon said as he started to laugh at his own little joke.

They hide the dead body somewhere in the club and started to walk back over to the group. "Hi my name is Stefan and your?" Stefan was trying his best to act super sexy around Ashleigh. "Stefan that my new friend Ashleigh. Leave her alone." Damon said with a fake smile across his face. "Oh come on can we go to the strip club?!" Tyler shouted like 2 year old that didn't get what he wanted and it started to annoy some of the group. "We can't take the girls there, and on top of that you acting like you haven't pussy in weeks!" Damon said as he started to laugh again, at his own jokes. "What do you mean? We want to go to the strip club!" Ashleigh and her friends shouted.

"This is going to be fun" I said with a big smile on my face, I need to be more fun and relaxed. I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't be mad at me, I just have to make sure I don't fuck nobody or kiss or even flirt with anyone or she well just kill me. We was all walking back to the car, some finding walking harder than others which was Ashleigh, red head friend, Jeremy, Stefan and Elijah. Katherine slowly walked beside Elijah helping him walk. "Katherine, I love you!" Damon shouted, he was so drunk. When everybody watches this video they are going to be laughing at their drunk self so bad. They finely got to the car after 5 minutes of walking, but then they couldn't help but wondered was Matt sitting in the car on his phone, when everybody was partying it up. "Oi Matt" Damon shouted as, Matt turned around to look at his friends. "Wow you lot are drunk!" Matt started to laugh at Stefan, as he was the drunken person out of the group and maybe even the nightclub.

"As you didn't drink, you can drive Mr. smarty pants" Katherine said as she started to laughs, everybody was sure that Katherine was almost as drunk as Stefan, as they was only one laughing at the Mr. Smarty pants joke. "Where are we going?" Matt asked as he went into the car and so did all the others. "Strip club!" Stefan shouted as he started to sing. "I'm in love with a stripper" Tyler, Damon, Jeremy and Klaus started to singing the song as the girls was dancing on their laps. There were 5 girls that I didn't know and 1 girl who is overly Katherine but she was all over Elijah.

"Where here." Matt said. Everybody was so happy and couldn't wait to go inside but Matt, he was like the only one not having a laugh and it's a man night. I told them not to bring a human if its not Jeremy but they had to bring Matt because it a fucking boys night out, it should have been Fucking bad ass man night out. Stefan pulled out his phone and started to play 2 chainz birthday songs; everybody was dancing and trying to rap with song but Matt. "SHE GOT A BIG BOOTY SO I CALL HER BIT BOOT! Stefan starts to act like 2 chainz but he just failed. "ALL I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY IS BIG BOOTY HOE" all the boys but Matt started to sing and even tried to rap, as the girls started to dance, one of Ashleigh's friend started to turn around , so she could face Stefan and started to give him a little dance, her long blond hair was moving all over the place but nobody was really watching her hair more like watching Stefan's hands on her ass.

Xxxx

**Spaying time with the girls:**

"I hope Kol hasn't done anything stupid" Bonnie looked so, sad and worried things with her Kol are going good right now and she doesn't want to feel like she can't trust him or even be with him, it would just break her heart. "I hope Stefan ok, he can't really say no drinks" Caroline looked over at Bonnie and back to Elena. "Shut up about Stefan! Your boyfriend is Damon now, he moved on." Caroline said as she looked at her phone, she got a text from Klaus. Caroline couldn't even hide the smile on her face.

"**TO CAROLINE**

**IM THINKING OF YOU SWEETHEART X **

**FROM KLAUS "**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this FanFiction and can you plz tell me if you liked my story, and if you**

** would want chapter 3 or if i should just stop :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

"All this girls are making my dick hard!" Stefan shouted over the music. "Little brother, you have much to learn." Damon said as one of the girls was dancing on his lap. He knew about strip clubs like this before , but this was Stefan first ever one. "I want to see girls kissing girls!" shouted Jeremy and Tyler they was like little boys at a sweet shop, and couldn't keep their eyes of the girls ass. "Matts were talking to the girls, about where we are and what we are doing." Klaus said angrily, as Matt slowly walked into the room. "How could you snake us out like that, we are friends, brothers, family and family don't do that" Stefan said as he tried to get out of his chair, but he was drunk to move around.

"The girls are you girlfriends, and you're cheating on them." And before you knew it Klaus punched Matt on to the ground. "Matt cant party with us anymore boys" Klaus said as we all followed him into the car. "Elena what the hell do you want!" Stefan shouted down the phone. "If you want to talk to your boyfriend, don't call my phone!" he could hear the worry in her voice. "I'm having fun for once in my life, why can't you girls just leave us alone?" Stefan asked. "Yes, I am drunk… you're not body girlfriend anymore, you can't tell me what to do." Katherine knew a way that would hurt Elena, Katherine moved over to Stefan and started touching Stefan up. "Katherine stops it!" Stefan shouted as he started to giggle. "Elena I'm busy" …. "Katherine!" Elena started shouting down the phone when she heard "Stefan baby hang up the phone!" Katherine made sure she sounded very sexy and it worked Elena hanged up the phone.

"Where are we going now!" Stefan asked as started to touch Katherine ass. "Hotel, I need to sleep "Klaus said. "Then party tomorrow!" Jeremy and Tyler shouted. After a 20 minute drive they was finely at the hotel and they was given us keys to are rooms. "Klaus your room 3. Ground floor on the right side." The young lady said as he walked of to his room. Her eyes locked onto Stefan's greens, like she couldn't see his arms around Katherine's. "Stefan your 6 you're on the ground floor and the left side." She said as she gave him the keys, he quickly turned and whispered. "Come my room, when you get your key" he said to Katherine as she started to giggle like a teenager again. "Girls your room 12… Tyler and Jeremy room 13 and Elijah room 20 and Katherine room 21 oh and Damon room 23"

Before you knew everybody was in their hotel room. And Katherine was sneaking out of hers.. but she was confused , what room did she want to go into, I hope not Elijah's because his sharing a room with me and nobody knocked the door.

Katherine slowly went into Stefan's room and jumped on his bed. "You took your time coming." He said as he pulled her over the covers. "Well I didn't think you wanted people to see me come in" she whispered as put her hands on to his chest and sat on top of his. "Are you still drunk?" she asked with a smile across her face. "Hell yeah!" he shouted as went in for a kiss, but Katherine slowly pulled him back down. "You're not drunk, I know Stefan and you know me." She said as a smile came across his face. "Fine, how did you know?" he asked. "Well when you're drunk your way more annoying not fun "she said as she kissed his chest. "You're still sweet and caring" she said as she gave another kiss on his chest. "Your sexy" she said as she started put even more little kiss on his chest. "Are you sure you're not drunk?" Stefan asked. "You're really funny, but I knew you wasn't drunk because of your phone call with Elena" she whispered

"I don't want to talk about her or my brother" Stefan said as he pulled Katherine by her closer to him, and started to kiss her. Their kiss was different it was more real than it has ever been before and Katherine could feel it just as much as Stefan. His hands started to move down her body, as he tried to find a way of pulling her dress of her body. Finely her little black dress was on the ground all she had on was her underwear. Katherine couldn't be nice and just pull the top of , she ripped it in half and pulled his jeans down with his boxers. "Fuck me, before you want to talk about Elena again!" Katherine shouted. Stefan pulled her back on the bed and went on top of her. "I like to be on top" he said as Katherine started to bite her lip.

"Why hasn't Katherine come to our room yet?" Elijah asked me. "I don't know bro, maybe because I'm sleeping her." I said trying not to sound too hard. "But she has been flirting with me all day." Elijah said but little did he know that Katherine was really flirty with Stefan most of the night. "Elena I'm going bed in a hotel alone, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you sweetheart and this boys nigh out sucks. I miss you and love you night. Ohh yeah call me when you get this babe." Damon said as he hanged up the phone.

"This is like the 3 time; I called Stefan but his not answering his phone." Elena said. "You should really be calling Damon and leave Stefan alone. His finely having fun and doing what sing people do, why can't you just leave him be." Caroline said. "Maybe you still love him" Bonnie mumbled herself. "Wait he answered his phone, Stefan?" Elena said but all she could here was….

""**I love you Katherine**."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

im not sure if i want to keep going with this story but plz tell me ,what you think and if you would want another chapter.

if you havent read my other TVD story plz do and tell me what you think of that one its called **WHOS NEXT... **anyway thanks for reading, following and fav xx


End file.
